Jar of Hearts
by bateemma416
Summary: Reid's Mum dies unexpectedly and Reid goes on a journey of self discovery and what it means to be yourself in an ever changing world. Sequel coming in the future, don't know when.
1. Chapter 1

When Reid's Mum dies suddenly Reid takes off without any word to the team. The team work on tracking him down and hopefully bringing him back to Virginia safely.

I also want to note that for this story Emily never left the BAU and none of the team know anything about Reid's parents.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Reid was awoken by his home phone ringing at 3:45 am, he groggily got out of bed and made his way over to the phone to see who was calling at this ungodly hour.

"Hello?" Reid asked

"Dr. Reid?" the man asked

"Dr. Norman is everything alright?" Reid asked

"That's what I am calling about Spencer. Your mother died in her sleep, I am very, very sorry for your loss." Dr. Norman said

"I am on my way." Reid said

"I will make sure nobody touches her things." Dr. Norman said

Reid hung up the phone and let one single tear run down his face before he turned to his bedroom and grabbed his satchel. He then wrote a letter to the team and taped it to the mailboxes with a note for the mailman and walked out the door. From there he got into a cab and headed to the airport so he could get on the 8 hour flight to Las Vegas. By the time he reached the airport at 4:30 am and was on a flight by 6:00 am.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

By 6:00 am Hotch was already up and about to leave his house and make his morning commute to the BAU. By 6:30 am Hotch had arrived at the BAU and was starting on his days paperwork in an effort to get it under control. Hotch was working away and noticed that it was after 7:00 am and Reid hadn't come in yet, this was odd because normally he was in and was getting a coffee by now. Hotch decided to brush it off, maybe he had slept in or the metro had broken down.

It was now 8:00 am and the entire team was now in sans Reid, this was now really starting to bother Hotch so he gave Reid a call but no one picked up. Then Hotch went out into the bullpen to ask the team if they had any idea what was keeping Reid.

"Does anybody know the whereabouts of Reid?" Hotch asked

"Last I saw him was last night when we went to see a Russian film together." Emily said

"I saw him at work but that's all." Rossi said

"I saw him at work as well." Morgan and

"He seemed fine yesterday. I could go to his apartment and take a look if you'd like." JJ said

"Thanks JJ."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

JJ got into her personal vehicle and made the short commute to Reid's apartment, when she arrived she immediately went to the second floor where Reid's apartment was situated. When she got to the door she knocked four times before she grabbed her cell phone and called Reid's cell. When JJ could hear Reid's phone ringing in the apartment JJ decided she should go in and see if everything was alright.

"Reid?" JJ said

"Reid I am coming in, just to let you know." JJ said

JJ put the key into the lock and quietly opened the door, when she walked in all of the curtains were still drawn and the bedroom door was open but no sign of Reid anywhere. JJ opened the bathroom door and again no sign of Reid. She then decided to call the team over and see what they would like to do.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

 **3:00 pm**

Reid was now off the plane and was walking towards the rental car desk, he was looking around him and trying to re-acclimate to the climate of Las Vegas. When he got to the rental desk he asked for the cheapest car they had and the lady gave him the keys to a Kia Rio and then he was on his way to Bennington Sanitarium. On the drive there Reid was constantly zoning out and thinking about all of the good memories he had with his Mum even after he had her committed. He remembers one day in particular, it was the day he stayed in and let his Mum read to him from one of her first editions.

He turned off the highway after traveling for an hour and a half to Bennington. He parked his car and couldn't bring himself to get out, so he sat in his car for 10 minutes contemplating going home. He wasn't sure if he could do this or not, but after debating with himself he decided that it would in fact be best if he went in and got her belongings. Reid walked to the front desk and was met by Dr. Norman.

"Dr. Reid I would just like to say how sorry I am about your mothers death." Dr. Norman said

"Thank you Dr. Norman." Reid said

"I am going to assume you would like to do this by yourself." Dr. Norman said

"Yes please." Reid said

"If you need anything you know where my office is." Dr. Norman said before walking to his office

Reid started walking down the hallway to the room on the end, this time though it felt like a much longer walk than it normally was. When he reached the door he grabbed her name plate before entering. Once he was in the room he sat on the bed and wrapped himself in it so he would have the familiar sent of his mother around him one more time. He then grabbed her suitcase from the locked dresser and started re-folding her clothes and neatly putting them in, with each garment he stopped and remembered his mum wearing them. When he got to the bottom of the last drawer he noticed a legal envelope and got immensely curious as to what was in it.

He sat down on the bed again and opened the envelope and started to tear up at what he saw. Inside the envelope was every news article that Reid had been mentioned in and many different screen grabs from news conferences. Then he started wondering where his Mum was getting all of these pictures. So he walked to Dr. Normans office and decided to ask him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my fellow readers!

Sorry about the flight length I went to a travel site and looked at flights and the shortest one was 8 hours so I apologize if that's unreasonable.

I also want to note that for the directions I am following what _Google Maps_ is telling me, so I apologize if its off.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

"Dr. Norman where was my mother getting these from?" Reid said holding the envelope up

"She was constantly worrying about you and if you were safe so I started getting different newspapers delivered so I could grab articles with you mentioned or if it had a picture of you. Then I started watching the news briefings and decided to start taking screen grabs so she could have even more reassurance that you were alive and well." Dr. Norman explained

"Thank you for doing that." Reid said

"It was my pleasure." Dr. Norman said

Reid then turned and went back to his mothers room so he could finish packing away her things and get to a hotel.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

The team was now all at Reid's apartment trying to find a shred of evidence as to the whereabouts of the youngest teammate.

"Garcia can you check traffic cams please?" Hotch asked

"Sure thing." Garcia said

"He got into a taxi a 4:00 am sir." Garcia said

"What the hell is Reid doing getting in a taxi at 4:00 am?" Morgan asked

"Can you track the plates?" Hotch asked

"Already done sir, he dropped Reid off at the airport." Garcia said

"Where to?" Hotch asked

"Las Vegas sir." Garcia said

"What would compel Reid to get a flight to Las Vegas at that hour?" Emily asked

But before anyone could answer Emily's question there was a knock at the door and a mail carrier was holding an envelope. Hotch grabbed it and thanked the mail carrier before closing the door and returning to the team.

"It's addressed to us from Reid." Hotch said

"It reads. I need some time to figure somethings out and I don't need you snooping around in my business. So for that reason I have emptied my bank accounts and I am using cash only. There are many things that none of you know about me and that is for good reason, otherwise I would probably be locked away in a mental facility instead of working for the BAU. In my night stand is my badge and gun and I want you to take that as my resignation from the BAU. I cant be helping other people with their lives when I cannot stay in control of mine. Take what you want from my apartment as I most likely wont be returning to it anytime soon. So thank you all for being my friend and I will see you sometime on my terms. Spencer Reid"

"So he wants us to just leave him alone?" Morgan asked

"He's done this before." Hotch said

"What do you mean Aaron?" Rossi asked

"It was before any of you started working with us but we were on assignment in Oregon and it was a particularly hard case especially for Reid. The UNSUB was sexually assaulting children and then killing them slowly. He would then display them in very public places completely naked." Hotch explained

"I remember reading about that case, it gave me nightmares just reading it." Emily said

"So what happened after the case was done?" Garcia asked

"We were supposed to leave the morning after we caught the UNSUB, but when I went to go get Reid there was no answer at the door and his cell, gun and badge along with a note was left in the room. He was gone for a year and a half before he came knocking on my door one night." Hotch said

"So are we supposed to just let him be and see when he comes home?" Morgan asked

"I didn't when he did this the first time and every time I did catch up with him he would sneak off again and I wouldn't see him again till I found him. So this time I do suggest that we leave him be, but Garcia I want you to send out a bulletin to all the police stations in the Las Vegas areas." Hotch said

"What do you want me to tell them?" Garcia asked

"Just if they see him let you know, but don't engage him or let him know in any way that you are reporting back to the BAU." Hotch said

"Sounds good Hotch." Garcia said

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Reid got into his car along with his mothers belongings and drove to the nearest hotel, which happened to be the The Mains Hotel. He grabbed his mum's things and locked the door behind him so nobody would disturb him while he was grieving. He looked at the phone sitting on the desk and contemplated calling William and telling him was happened. Reid decided against it because William most likely wouldn't care and Reid didn't need someone as toxic as William in his life right now.

"Why does everyone I love leave me Mum?" Reid asked to an empty room

But there was no answer and the lack of answer made the tears start falling once again. Reid got up and put his mothers things beside the bed and he put his head down and let sleep take over his body. What Reid wasn't expecting was to be plagued by nightmares. Some were about his mother and her episodes and others were about the team hating him and telling him that they never wanted to see him again. This resulted in Reid getting 2 hours sleep and then being jolted awake. He decided he couldn't stay here anymore and decided to start driving again. He got on to highway 15 towards Arizona and then into Utah. His destination was unknown at this point but Reid knew as long as he kept moving he might end up where he needs to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my lovelies!

One other thing I wanted to clear up that I forgot to put in the first chapter is yes this is very, very AU and OOC Reid. I wanted to take this down a different avenue and play around with the rules and such.

This is only going to be a few hundred words as I am doing a month by month thing for the next handful of chapters.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Reid had been driving for 8 hours when he decided he needed to stop and take a break from driving. He stopped in Ogden Utah and found an empty parking lot and decided it would be best if he slept in the car and stayed close to his Mum and her belongings.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

The team had left Reid's apartment and they were now back at the BAU doing paperwork and watching the door hoping the genius would walk through and sit down at his desk.


	4. Chapter 4

I will tell you one thing and that is Reid is not going to return to the FBI whatsoever. I have something else planned and that doesn't involve killing him or any-other characters.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

 **Month 1**

The team had just finished another case, this one being a man kidnapping children and selling them. They luckily got all the children back safe and manages to capture the UNSUB. They had just stepped off the elevator to notice Garcia blocking their view of the bullpen and trying to get them to go somewhere else.

"Garcia whats going on here?" Hotch asked

"Why don't we worry about that later. I baked muffins for you all." Garcia said

Morgan however got past Garcia.

"What the hell!" Morgan yelled

"Morgan calm down you're making a scene." Hotch said

"Hotch I am not going to calm down. Reid's desk is gone." Morgan said

"I know. The FBI is refusing to take him back this time. But I think Reid already knew that when he up and left." Hotch said

"You knew?!" Morgan asked

"I had a meeting with the director and Strauss before we left for this case. Reid will not be allowed to work in any government job concerning public safety." Hotch explained

"Why didn't you tell us?" Morgan asked

"I was waiting for the right time to tell you." Hotch said

"No time like the present to divulge any other secrets." Morgan said

"He was evicted from his apartment and I have had all his belongings moved into storage." Hotch said

"So he's really not coming back boss-man?" Garcia asked

"Sorry Garcia. Maybe we will run into him on a case." Hotch said

"Better hope so. I am going to knock some sense into the little shit!" Morgan said

"You will do no such thing. Reid left for a reason and to him that reason is very important. So you will respectfully ask him how he is and if he brings up why he left then you discuss it but only then." Hotch said in his stern voice

Morgan walked away without another word to Hotch or the rest of the team.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Reid was now in Pembina North Dakota. He had arrived 2 weeks ago and was currently renting a house, Reid had come across this little town and fell in love with it the minute he had arrived. He got a job at the local high school _North Border- Pembina Highschool_ , his schedule was full with classes:

Period 1 - Physical Science, Period 2 - Human Anatomy/Study Hall, Period 3 - Earth Science, Period 4 – Biology, Period 5 – Chemistry, Period 6 - Physical Science and Period 7 – Prep.

Reid liked getting back to the basics and this time not being constantly bullied because of his smarts. Reid lived within walking distance of the school and he was good friends to most of the students.

Reid lived at 298 W Ramsey St, it was an off white 2 storey house, which was enough to house his ever growing book addiction and now that he had textbooks to look after. He was enjoying having a job that was never changing, he had the same schedule everyday and that made his new job better than anything he was doing at the BAU. He did miss his old friends, but he assumed they had forgottten about him now and they had filled his spot. Not that he wanted to go back to Virginia, he was perfectly happy in a little town with a good steady job.

That was until his students started turning up dead around town. Around 6:00 am there was a knock at his door, so he went down and was greeted by cops who wanted to ask him a few questions about some of his students in his science classes. He obliged and answered all questions he could, coming from a law enforcement background he knew how important this was so he went to talk to the sheriff once he was done.

"Excuse me sheriff Kirkland?" Reid asked

"Hello Mr. Reid. What can I help you with?" Mr. Kirkland asked

"Well I have been hearing about my students turning up around town and I just wanted to give you a phone number of some people who may be able to help. It's the phone number for my old team down at the FBI, I am sure they would love to help, but its your choice sheriff." Reid explained

"Mr. Reid I will take you up on that offer, with a population this small I cant afford to loose any more residents. Who am I to ask for?" Sheriff Kirkland asked

"That number there is for the unit chief Aaron Hotchner, he is the lead agent and he would be more than willing to give the force a hand." Reid explained

"I cant thank you enough Mr. Reid." Sheriff Kirkland said

"No thanks needed Sheriff. I am just trying to do my new home a favour." Reid said

Reid waved goodbye to the sheriff and went back home to get ready for the school day, in the back of his head he hoped the team would help out and catch a killer. Reid was now, showered, dressed and had eaten just in time to leave.

 **At School**

"Good Morning Amber, bright and early." Reid said

"Good morning Mr. Reid. I like to get in a little study time before the rest of the class gets in." Amber said

"Any thing you need help with or me to go over?" Reid asked

"Would you be able to go over Barr Bodies again?" Amber asked

"Sure. Females have 2 X's for a genotype, during the differentiation process one of the X chromosomes goes dormant. It is random which cell goes dormant, don't forget that. The dormant X is referred to as the Barr Body. Is there anything else you would like me to review?" Reid said

"For now I think that's it. But thanks!" Amber said

Reid went back to the computer at the front of the room and was finishing up today's smart-board lesson on the Electric Field between the Plates of a Parallel Plate capacitor. Soon enough the bell rang and the students filled in to the desks and were ready for a period of Physics.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everybody!

Sorry for the long wait!

Emma

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Sheriff Kirkland was now in his office and was dialling the phone number for one Aaron Hotchner.

"Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner." Hotch said

"Hello. This is sheriff Kirkland from Pembina North Dakota. I have been having local teenagers from the high school turning up dead with their hearts missing. I was wondering if you would be able to help. Our local teacher Spencer Reid thought you might be able to." Sheriff Kirkland said

"How many victims so far?" Hotch asked

"5 students." Sheriff Kirkland said

"We will be on our way in 30 minutes' sheriff." Hotch said

"I can't thank you enough." Sheriff Kirkland said

"No need sheriff." Hotch said before hanging up

 ***BAU***

Hotch was sitting in his office thinking about what the sheriff had said. It brought the unit chief great relief to know that he was okay and not dead somewhere. He was alright and he was teaching at the local high school. Both of these things were good signs and Hotch was hoping to have a nice reunion.

"Case!" Hotch said heading to the conference room

"I just received a call from sheriff Kirkland from Pembina North Dakota." Hotch said before Morgan cut him off

"Where?" Morgan interrupted

"Pembina North Dakota. It's a small town. Anyways they have had 5 teenagers from the local high school turn up dead with their hearts missing. They umm… were given a tip by a local teacher… to call us." Hotch was unsure of how to mention Spencer

"What is this teachers name?" JJ asked

"Our very own Spencer Reid." Hotch said

At this point in time you could hear a pin drop in the conference room. Each agent was trying to deal with the information they had just been given about Spencer.

"So he's okay?" Garcia asked

"Yes. He teaching science at the local high school." Hotch said

"Hotch can I work in the field for this case?" Garcia asked

"I guess. Now wheels up in thirty." Hotch said

 ***School***

Spencer was getting the classes tests ready for the biology class that was about to come in. The test was on unit 4 – The Continuity of Vertebrates. Once Spencer had the tests laid out on each students desk the bell rang and the class filed in.

"Does everybody have the required materials to complete the test?" Spencer asked

"Mr. Reid may I borrow a pencil?" Andrew asked

"Of course Andrew, here you go." Spencer Reid said

"Thankyou sir." Andrew said

"Okay is everybody ready to begin now?" Spencer asked

"Yes." The class said

"Okay you may begin." Spencer said

About 30 minutes into the test there was a knock at the door. Spencer opened the door and was met with the sheriff.

"Sheriff Kirkland? Is everything alright?" Spencer asked

"Yes. I just wanted to come by and thank you for recommending the BAU. They are on there way as we speak and they wouldn't be had you not suggested it, so thanks." Sheriff Kirkland said

"Anytime sheriff, I can see the drop in morale in the students here. Its becoming worrying if I am honest." Spencer said

"They are scheduled to land at the municipal airport in about 15 minutes so I better be on my way." Sheriff Kirkland said

"Good luck sheriff." Spencer said

Spencer walked back into his classroom to find that his students were still working diligently on their tests.

"20 minutes' left." Spencer said

Spencer sat down at his desk and started making sure that the material for his next class was all ready. Soon enough the 20 minutes had passed and the bell brought Spencer out of his concentration with a jump.

"Mr. Reid?" Andrew asked

"Yes Andrew how may I help you?" Spencer asked

"I wanted to return your pencil." Andrew said

"Do you have your own school supplies Andrew?" Spencer asked

"My parents couldn't afford them this year." Andrew answered

Spencer walked over to his filing cabinet and opened the bottom drawer. It was full of pencil cases with the school supplies every student should needed to be successful in school.

"Here Andrew this might help." Spencer said

Spencer wasn't expecting what was coming. Andrew gave Spencer a big bear hug and started crying.

"Andrew why don't you sit here for a moment. I will be right back; don't worry about your next class I will provide a note." Spencer said

Spencer went out into the hall to talk to his next class.

"I need you all to go into the empty classroom next door and review what we learned last class. I will come and get you." Spencer said

Spencer walked back into his classroom leaving the door open this time.

Spencer kneeled in front of Andrew and looked up at him.

"I don't want you to feel afraid to ask for these things. Okay?" Spencer said

"Sorry Mr. Reid." Andrew said

"There is nothing to be sorry for. You can come and talk to me anytime, my classroom and house door is always open. I want you to feel welcome. Anytime you need anything I don't want you to hesitate to come and talk to me. Sound like a plan?" Spencer asked

"Thanks Mr. Reid." Andrew said

"How's about I walk you to class and I will have a chat with your teacher so you don't get in trouble." Spencer said

"Sounds good." Andrew said

Spencer was walking down the hallway with Andrew by his side. The BAU and sheriff was just walking in to the school as they needed to talk to some of the students and Spencer, about the missing students.

Once Spencer got to Andrews class he knocked on the door and waved the teacher out into the hall and Andrew walked into class with his new school supplies.

"Sorry Andrew was late to class. My fault. He didn't have any school supplies so I gave him one of my pencil cases with all the things he needs." Spencer explained

"You are honestly a saving grace to this school Spencer." Madison said

"He broke down in my class room so I had to calm him down before bringing him to class." Spencer explained

"Thanks again." Madison said

"Anytime." Spencer said turning around and heading back to his class.

Spencer wasn't prepared for the sight in front of him when he entered the classroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everybody!

Finding out more about Spencer.

Get ready for lots of AU!

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Spencer walked into his classroom and was confronted with his old team.

"Hey Spencer they wanted to talk to you and a few of your students is that alright?" Sheriff Kirkland asked

"Let me just go and give my biology students there work first." Spencer said

Spencer grabbed the worksheets off of his desk and then went into the classroom next door.

"Okay I am sorry, but I have been pulled away for something else. But I know you will work diligently and I have todays worksheets. Try your best at getting all of the answers from the textbook. I will move the test until you are all sound on the material. Sorry about the confusion." Spencer said

Spencer turned around and went to the front of his classroom.

"You had some questions?" Spencer asked

"What classes have your students been going missing from and then turning up dead?" Hotch asked

"My period 2 class which is human anatomy and study hall." Spencer said

"I have a question." Morgan said

"Yes." Spencer said

"How could you just up and abandon your family?" Morgan said anger in his voice

"Sheriff Kirkland could I have some time with my team?" Spencer asked

"Sure think Spencer." Sheriff Kirkland said

Once Sheriff Kirkland was out of the classroom and the door was shut, Spencer took a deep breath in and looked at Morgan square in the face.

"You have no right in the world to come into my classroom and start spouting off in front of the sheriff. Someone who happens to be a good friend." Spencer said

"Well I am still waiting for an answer for my question teach." Morgan said

"Morgan I talked to you about this. I will have you on nothing but desk duty for the next month so watch your mouth." Hotch said sternly

"My Mum died okay. The one person I had left, died suddenly. So yeah I just left I went and collected her stuff and I just drove. How was I supposed to tell my team that I was far from okay because my Mum died? I couldn't. So I left and I never looked back. But you really want to know the ironic part. I never wanted to go back to the BAU I had found a job where I wasn't getting the snot beat out of me by UNSUB after UNSUB. I found a job where I was being treated like a baby. I am more than happy here than I ever was at the BAU. So tell me Derek. How was I supposed to tell you all I don't want to come back? I am much happier living in this tiny town teaching high school science and not having the looming thought of being killed in the field or worse addicted to dilaudid again." Spencer said being cut off by a knock at the door.

"I have to get this." Spencer said

Spencer walked over to the door and opened it putting a smile on his face in case it was one of his students.

"Mr. Reid?" Andrew asked

"Hi Andrew. How's it going?" Spencer asked

"I was wondering if I could take you up on that offer from earlier about your home always being open?" Andrew asked

"Yes that offer still and will always stand. After school sound good?" Spencer asked

"Thanks Mr. Reid." Andrew said

"Anytime Andrew. Can you tell Mrs. Passarella (Madison) to come and talk to me after class?" Spencer asked

"Sure thing Mr. Reid. See you after school." Andrew said

"See you then." Spencer said closing the door

"Was that one of your students?" JJ asked

"As you may have guessed that was Andrew. Has an IQ close to mine but he doesn't have the resources at home to flourish. He also battles with depression so I told him he can come over when things are getting tough." Spencer said

"That's awesome." JJ said

"It's the least I can do. This community has been so welcoming." Spencer said

"Henry has been asking for you." JJ said

Spencer tensed at the mention of Henry.

"Anymore questions or can I continue to prep for next class?" Spencer asked

"Not at the moment. Thanks again Reid." Hotch asked

"Its Spencer." Spencer said

The team didn't hear what he had to say and he was sighing a big sigh of relief when he was able to close the door and start prepping for Physical Science his last class of the day.

 ***Team***

"Did you see how he tensed when I mentioned Henry?" JJ said

"That was really odd. He was really open about pretty much everything else but that." Emily said

Before Emily could say anything else JJ had turned around and was headed back to Spencer's classroom. She opened the door and let it swing violently so it would smack the back wall loud enough for Spencer to hear.

"What was so jarring about the mention of my son?" JJ said angrily

"There are somethings I keep to myself. Somethings not even you get to know." Spencer said wiping a tear.

"Oh my god! Here we go again. More fucking secrets!" JJ said

"Jennifer this is a school! Stop the swearing." Reid said

"Then explain to me why you suddenly tensed up when I mentioned my son." JJ said

"I lost mine alright!" Spencer said

"What?" JJ asked

"Loosing my Mum wasn't the only reason I left alright. I lost my fiancée and my unborn child. She was walking home from her last day of work since her maternity leave started and she was crossing the road when a drunk driver hit her. She died instantly. Now can you please leave Jennifer." Spencer said not letting a single tear fall in front of Jennifer

"Yeah I can go. Have a good day Spencer." JJ said

JJ had just closed the door and Spencer put his face to his hands and let the tears flow freely.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everybody!

Back story time.

Working towards a relationship.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

 **6 months before Reid's Mum dies**

"Have fun at work Lisa!" Spencer said

"Can we tell your team about me when I get home?" Lisa asked

"I don't know Lis; all Morgan would do is tease me." Spencer said

"Fine. We will talk about it when I get home. How about that?" Lisa suggested

"Sounds good. Love you have a good last day at work." Spencer said

Lisa walked out the door and made her way to the office building downtown. She hoped on the metro and then walked a block to her office building.

Spencer went through his day, the only thing they had today was paperwork. Spencer's mind was occupied with the thought of telling the team about Lisa.

 **4:00pm that day**

Spencer was at home preparing supper when his cell rang.

"Hello?" Spencer said

"Mr. Reid we need you to come down to the Metro Hospital, its Lisa." The man said

"On my way." Spencer said

Spencer hoped on the metro and was at the hospital in 15 minutes. He ran to the font desk told them his name and he was quickly brought to his fiancée.

"I am so sorry Mr. Reid. She died instantly as did your child. My condolences, I will give you some time with her." The doctor said

Spencer sat and cried with his dead wife for an hour before the doctors came in and took her away. Spencer had her cremated and she was kept in a special spot only he knew of.

 **Present**

Spencer composed himself and got ready for his last class of the day before prep at which point he could go home. Fortunate for Spencer this class went by reasonably fast and he was walking home.

Once Spencer got inside he went to the mantle over the fireplace and brought down the three most important people, his Mum, unborn child and his fiancée. He put them on the living room table and just stared at them hoping that one day they would walk through the front door. Reid was taken out of his trance by a knock at the door. Spencer glanced at his watch and noticed that it was not time for Andrew to show up yet. He opened the door to reveal Garcia holding a package of cookies.

"I was wondering if we could chat?" Garcia asked

Spencer was never one to say no to Garcia so he let her in.

"Sorry I couldn't make you some cookies. The hotel we are staying in only has a microwave so I had to pick up some store bought ones." Garcia said rambling

"Its okay Garcia." Spencer said

"I just wanted to say hi first off. But what I really came here about is you. Now when you suddenly left it got me very worried even after you said not to worry. Well I am a worrier and you darn well know that. I found out about your fiancée and child but I didn't tell the rest of the team. I just want to know how you're doing in the head region." Garcia said

Reid stood up went to the living room and grabbed both urns before coming back into the dining room and setting them on the table.

"This one Is my Mums and this one is Lisa's." Spencer said

"Lisa is a beautiful name by the way it means oath of God in Hebrew." Garcia said

"She would have loved to have know that. She liked history. To be honest Garcia I don't know how I am doing in the head region at the moment. JJ sure as hell didn't help earlier." Spencer said

"I heard about that when the team got back to the police station. She took you leaving pretty hard at first." Garcia said

"I just didn't know how to tell any of you. How was I supposed to tell the team 'oh yeah by the way I had a fiancée and a child and they were hit by a drunk driver and now I suffer with debilitating nightmares anytime I close my eyes.' I don't think he would have taken it well." Spencer said

"That's understandable. He's been quite an ass since you left. He basically wants your head on a platter for leaving like that. Hotch has had a hard time trying to get it through his thick head that he can't do that and he's not going to do that." Garcia said

"I guess that's just how he operates." Spencer said

"I know you're not returning but I do miss you a lot. There were times when I wanted to send you a card or give you a call but I figured I should give you space." Garcia said

"I would have been alright. Here let me give you my address, home phone and cell. I would love for you to come down sometimes." Spencer said

"I am sure I could talk to boss man about giving me a few days off after the case." Garcia said

"That would be awesome. I have a bunch of vacation days that I need to use up." Spencer said

"Well then its set. Unfortunately, I have to get back to the police station, boss man is waiting for some information." Garcia said

"I could give you a ride." Spencer said

"Really? Thanks Spencer." Garcia said

Spencer walked Garcia to the front door and went into the closet and came out with 2 helmets.

"What are you making me bike?" Garcia asked jokingly

"No, I have a scooter. It was cheaper than a car and since I don't go far this made more sense." Spencer said

"Lead on scooter boy." Garcia said

Reid and Garcia got onto the scooter and Reid went from his driveway to the road.

"This is more fun than I thought." Garcia said

"We've only gone like 50 feet." Spencer said

"I take the metro to work everyday. I don't get out much." Garcia said laughing

"Good point." Spencer said

Within 15 minutes Spencer and Garcia arrived at the police station and Garcia was putting her helmet into the case on the scooter.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone!

 **Swearing and Spence whump ahead.**

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Reid drove home just in time to see Andrew walking up to the front door.

"Hey Mr. Reid." Andrew said

"You can call me Spencer outside of school if you want Andrew. How were your last classes?" Spencer asked

"They were okay I guess." Andrew said

"Hey why don't you come inside it looks like its going to rain." Spencer said

"Okay." Andrew said

"So what did you need to talk about?" Spencer asked

"I don't really know how to say this but the last few weeks I've felt more depressed than usual. I was doing fine when you first started helping me with remembering to take my pills but I've started slipping again." Andrew said

"Its alright Andrew, from time to time we have our off periods. I was in one for quite a while. What helped me was keeping a journal of my feelings and what was bothering me on that particular day. At the end of each day I would try to write at least one good thing that happened to me. That way at the end of the week I would have some good things to look back on. Some days it was little things like getting out of bed." Spencer said

"Where can I get a journal like that?" Andrew asked

"I think I might have one actually." Spencer said getting up and going into the kitchen.

Spencer took a few minutes looking through his book shelf but eventually found what he was looking for.

"Here Andrew this is wh-" Spencer said looking up

Right in front of him was a man with a gun held to Andrews head.

"Let Andrew go and you can deal with me." Spencer said voice solid

"Its your fault!" the man yelled

"Can you explain what I did. We can work this out. Just put down the gun and we can talk." Spencer said

"No!" You and the boy are coming with me

"Okay, okay. Andrew come to me and we will walk out together. How does that sound?" Spencer said

"Move then!" the man yelled

Andrew ran to Spencer and Spencer whispered that he had a plan and Andrew was to run as fast as he could to the police station and ask for Garcia.

The man came up behind them and they walked out the front door and once they were down the steps Spencer yelled.

"Run!" Spencer yelled

Spencer turned around and kneed the man in the groin and Andrew immediately started running as fast as he could.

"What the fuck was that for!" the man again yelled

The man tackled Spencer to the ground and held him there until he got a pair of zip ties around his wrists.

"Another outburst like that and you might die sooner than expected." The man said

Once the man had him up on his feet he was taken into a van and they were speeding away quickly after.

 **Andrew**

Andrew was out of breath a few blocks ago but he didn't dare stop until he was inside the police station. Once he did arrive however he ran inside and went to the people with the badges.

"Mr. Reid told me to get Garcia!" Andrew yelled

"Garcia!" Hotch yelled

"Yes boss man." Garcia said

"He came running in here and Reid told him to ask for you." Hotch said

"What's your name?" Garcia asked

"My name is Andrew and I was at Mr. Reid's house when a man came in a put a gun to my head. Mr. Reid got him outside and told me to run after he kneed him in the groin. He took Mr. Reid! You have to help him!" Andrew yelled letting the tears flow

Garcia did what she knew how to do and wrapped her arms around Andrew and help him close until he stopped shaking and crying.

"Andrew how about you come with me and we can talk in my temporary office." Garcia suggested

Andrew only nodded but that was enough for the rest of the team to run out of the police station and get to Reid's house. They knew he'd be long gone but they still needed to gather evidence to try and aid them in finding him in time.

 **Team**

"Is this the same UNSUB?" JJ asked

"It doesn't make any sense. He was going after students and now he takes Reid. It just doesn't add up." Rossi said

"Unless Reid was the object of his desire all along and he needed a good time to get him." Hotch said

"But why now? He lives alone. He could have gone earlier when Garcia was over but he chose to take him when Andrew was over." Morgan said

"I guess we will get a better picture when we get to his house." Hotch said

The team got out of the vehicles, guns drawn going around the house.

"Morgan, Emily and JJ go around back. Rossi and I will take the front." Hotch said

Once the team was inside it was a chorus of "Clears" coming from each member of the team.

"Okay we need to know why he wants Reid. Search everything." Hotch said

Morgan and JJ took the upstairs while Emily, Rossi and Hotch took the main floor.

Morgan was in Reid's room and decided to start in the closet so he opened it and turned on the light.

"Jeeze Reid. You don't have enough clothes for a walk in closet." Morgan said

It was then Morgan saw at the back of the walk in closet there was a door locked shut. He was able to pick the lock and what he saw inside broke his heart.

"JJ come here!" Morgan yelled

JJ came in and started reading all of the newspaper articles. It was the map that caught her eye.

"He kept track of where we were on every case." JJ said

"And he has binder upon binder of news articles and press releases with us mentioned." Morgan said

"I guess we were wrong to over react." JJ said

"I owe the kid the biggest apology." Morgan said

Morgan and JJ were now looking through all of the binders while Emily, Rossi and Hotch were now confronted by the Urns.

"Guys come look at this." Emily said

Hotch and Rossi walked over to where Emily was sitting at the dining room table.

"This is his Mum and this one is his fiancée and child." Emily said

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Just thought I would give you all another chapter for tonight!

Love you all!

\- Emma


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everybody!

It will be discovered soon who is after Reid.

 **Swearing**

Look at that, three chapters in one night.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

 **Team at Reid's house**

"I can understand why he wouldn't want to tell us to be honest. I mean Morgan was teasing the kid constantly. Morgan thought it was all fun and games but you could see that Reid was taking the teasing seriously. Could you imagine if Reid came in and told Morgan he was engaged?" Rossi said

"I never took the teasing as anything serious. Honestly I wish I had now." Hotch said

Morgan came down the stairs before Emily got a chance to say anything.

"You all need to come up here and see this." Morgan said

Emily, Rossi and Hotch got up from there seats around the dining room table and followed Morgan up the stairs.

"Come into the closet and have a look at this." Morgan said

The three agents went into the walk in closet and went to where JJ was standing holding a binder.

"He never really left." JJ said

"He kept track of everywhere we were and what was going on. Newspaper articles and pins in the map." Morgan said

"He even had all of our phone numbers and address written down. But look at this." JJ said grabbing a little black book that was almost forgotten

"This journal starts the day his fiancée was killed. He wrote how he was feeling and what happened that day, then he would write the good things that happened that particular day. The first entry is smudged, my guess from tears. The second day after his fiancée was killed 'getting out of bed' was the good thing for that day. He was hurting so much and none of us picked up on it. We were too busy doing our own things to notice any of this." JJ said a single tear running down her face

"After Tobias when we just assumed he would get better. He just assumed that he should tough it out and not ask for help. He thought we would think he's weak." Hotch said

"We seriously have to fix things this time. When we get him back and we will we need to get him to understand we are here for him." Emily said

 **Spencer**

They had stopped moving about 10 minutes ago and the man who took him got out of the van and he hadn't heard from him since he got out. Spencer tried to get out of his zip ties with no avail, when he heard footsteps approaching he ceased any movement and started listening closely. Then the man got closer to the van and soon enough the door was opening and he was put over the mans shoulder. Lucky for Reid was that he was still in town. So if he managed to escape he knew exactly where to go.

"If you so much as open your mouth you aren't going to like the punishment." The man said dropping Spencer on the concrete basement floor

The man then grabbed handcuffs from a table not far off and put them around Spencer's wrists after taking off the zip ties. He then brought down a bog hook on chain and hooked the handcuffs on and pulled on the chain suspending Spencer in the air.

"I am going to assume you have no idea of who I am?" the man asked

"No." Spencer said

"I am the man who hit and killed your fiancée and child. But let me tell you, that wasn't an accident. Yes, I was drunk but I watched your precious Lisa for weeks waiting for the right time to make your life hell. You took my fucking spot at the BAU! Boy genius had to sleep his way in to the BAU, my poor little slut Spencer. Times up." The man said

"Then why take my students and take their hearts out?" Spencer asked

"I put them in jars so I could show you how many had to die before I got you. It was your fault they died and it will forever hang on your shoulders. Time to pay up you little fucker. Who did you sleep with to get into the BAU in the first place? Was it Hotch? Or maybe it was Gideon?" the man said laughing

"I didn't sleep with anybody! I worked very hard to get into the BAU, Aaron Hotchner was the unit chief and Jason Gideon was a mentor and a father figure." Spencer said

"Don't fucking lie!" the man yelled before going over to the far wall and grabbing a baseball bat

The man came back over and started beating Spencer with the baseball bat, 2 blows to the head and Spencer was unconscious. But he didn't care and kept beating until he got tired and left Spencer in the dark when he went upstairs.

 **Garcia**

"Andrew you were very brave running all the way here. I want you to know that you have just given Mr. Reid a better chance at surviving, my team is looking for him now and they will find him. Okay?" Garcia said

"Are you sure? He has helped me with so much since he started teaching at my school. He even gave me my own pencil case with supplies in it. He brings me lunch and even lets me eat with him in my classroom. He puts on videos of his lectures, at least the ones he can find on YouTube." Andrew said

"I am sure; they will get him back Andrew." Garcia said

"As long as you're sure." Andrew said

"I am no need to worry. Why don't you tell me more about Mr. Reid?" Garcia said

"He taught me how to deal with bullies and he always made class fun. If we finished class early he would tell us stories of when he was in the FBI and how he would catch the UNSUB with you guys. He talked a lot about you Miss. Garcia." Andrew said

"Oh really?" Garcia asked

"He loved how you would always wear bright coloured clothes and it made going into work easier when all he saw was blacks and greys." Andrew said

"I never knew that Andrew." Garcia said

"He never told you?" Andrew asked

"Nope." Garcia said

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Well that's all for tonight but I will have more, hopefully tomorrow at some point.

Love you all.

Emma


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everybody!

I can't believe this is already the 10th chapter. No fear this wont be ending anytime soon.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

 **Garcia**

"I will be right back Andrew; I just have to make a quick call to my team." Garcia said

"Okay." Andrew said

 **Phone call**

"Hotchner." Hotch said

"Andrew was just filling me in on Reid. Hotch he was not in a good head space whatsoever. He was barely making it through the days after Lisa and his child were killed." Garcia said

"I know, we found a journal here that dictates his days and some days the only good thing was being able to get out of bed. We can't believe that none of us saw something." Hotch said

"I wanted Morgan to talk to him but I guess that never happened. He started acting like a robot, not showing any emotions but at the same time bursting with emotion." Garcia said

"Well we couldn't find anything to tell us who took him so we are going to bring in the journals and binders and look through them." Hotch said

"See you soon boss man." Garcia said hanging up

 **Spencer – Time jump to the next morning**

The man had left Spencer hanging in the basement for what felt like an eternity. Spencer had just awoken and had been trying to get out of his handcuffs. To no avail. The only thing he did manage was slicing his wrists open and blood running down his arms. Spencer ceased movement when he heard the door at the top of the stairs open and for a second he thought it was the team but he knew otherwise.

"Good morning Spencer." The man said

Spencer of course said nothing and just started at the man.

"I was thinking and I thought of the perfect way to show your team how much of a screw up you are." The man said

"I already know how much of a screw up I am; I don't need to show my team." Spencer said

"Oh but I think you do." The man said

He went behind the stairs and pulled out a video camera and a laptop. He hooked everything up and then pressed a button on his video camera.

"And were live, I assume Miss. Penelope Garcia has this feed up for the team to see. Now its time to have some fun." The man said

He went over to the far wall and started pulling on a table until it was in front of Spencer and the camera. It had all different kinds of torture tools on it. It ranged from knives to baseball bats to cattle prods. The selection in front of him made Spencer want to vomit.

"Now this is how this is going to work. For each instrument you can choose if you want me to inflict it on you for someone from your classes. Maybe your team will figure out where you are in time to save you. Most likely however they will not because they don't have the best track record with making good decisions. For example, had they hired me instead of you, none of this would be happening." The man said

He went right in front of Spencer and gave him a punch in the stomach before walking back to the table to decide which one he was going to use first.

"Okay I have decided that the cattle prod is first. So who will it be? You or a student?" the man asked

"Me." Spencer said

"Alright then." The man said

He turned on the cattle prod and put the intensity on the highest setting and then jabbed it at Spencer's leg.

"AHH!" Spencer yelled

Then the man took it off of his leg and then ripped off Spencer's shirt and put it on his abdomen and again held it there until Spencer screamed.

"Enough of that. I think ill use a knife now. You know knives are so underrated. They are so versatile; I can make it hurt so bad you'd with you were dead or I can make it so you don't feel anything. Beautiful instrument." He said

He brought the knife up to Spencer's face and started making little cuts all over his face. He then started making long agonizing cuts to Spencer's chest.

"Stop! Please just stop." Spencer said

"Why? I am having so much fun." He said

"What are you getting out of this! What do I have left? You took everything that mattered to me and then my Mum died. I don't have anything to live for! If you are so angry then just kill me and leave!" Reid yelled his pent up anger coming out

"Well if that's really how you feel then…okay." He said

The man brought his arm back and then thrust it forward stabbing Spencer in the abdomen, to make matters worse he then twisted the knife. He then undid the handcuffs, letting Spencer fall and hit the floor hard. He walked up the stairs and Spencer could hear him speed away.

 **Team POV**

The team was sitting I the conference room working on trying to find potential leads when they heard a beeping coming from Garcia's computer. Garcia went over to her computer and her face went white as a sheet as she put it on the tv.

They could see Reid who was hanging from handcuffs, he had cut his wrists most likely from trying to get out of them and now blood was running down his face.

"Oh my god." JJ said covering her mouth with her hand

"Now this is how this is going to work. For each instrument you can choose if you want me to inflict it on you for someone from your classes. Maybe your team will figure out where you are in time to save you. Most likely however they will not because they don't have the best track record with making good decisions. For example, had they hired me instead of you, none of this would be happening." The man said

"Garcia can you track him?" Hotch asked

"No he keeps rerouting to a new IP address. I can't track him." Garcia said

The team stood in horror as the looked over the different tools he had laid out in from of him.

"Okay I have decided that the cattle prod is first. So who will it be? You or a student?" the man asked

"Me." Reid said

"Alright then." The man said

The team watched as he put the cattle prod to his neck and then when Reid screamed he moved it to his abdomen and started shocking him there.

"Enough of that. I think ill use a knife now. You know knives are so underrated. They are so versatile; I can make it hurt so bad you'd with you were dead or I can make it so you don't feel anything. Beautiful instrument." He said

He brought the knife up to Spencer's face and started making little cuts all over his face. He then started making long agonizing cuts to Spencer's chest.

"Stop! Please just stop." Reid said

"Why? I am having so much fun." He said

"What are you getting out of this! What do I have left? You took everything that mattered to me and then my Mum died. I don't have anything to live for! If you are so angry then just kill me and leave!" Reid yelled his pent up anger coming out

"Well if that's really how you feel then…okay." He said

He then brought his arm back and then thrust it forward stabbing Reid in the abdomen, to make matters worse he then twisted the knife. The team watched him let Reid fall to the ground and then they heard him speed away.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone!

I wanted this to be a long chapter but I think I am going to cut it off.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The video ended and Hotch was standing and thinking before turning around and looking directly at Garcia.

"What is it boss man?" Garcia asked

"I remember him; can you bring it back up please." Hotch said

"Sure thing." Garcia said bringing up the video

"I hired Reid over him, his name is Anton Keith." Hotch said

"Got it! 5443 6th street north!" Garcia yelled

"The team raced out of the police station and drove as fast as they could towards the house that was on the outskirts of the little town.

"Okay, Rossi and I will take the front and Morgan, Emily and JJ you take the back." Hotch said as they arrived

Hotch and Rossi got to the front door, Hotch kicked it in and soon enough they had their area cleared and they were now facing the basement door. Rossi opened it and Hotch was the first to descend the stairs. Rossi was able to find a light switch and he turned it on only to be met with the bloodied and beaten Reid.

"Is the ambulance here yet?" Hotch asked

"No!" Morgan yelled from the top of the stairs not daring to go down

Hotch knew he had to get Reid upstairs and fast so he grabbed him bridal style and carefully went up the stairs.

"Towels! I need towels!" Hotch yelled

Morgan and JJ went and grabbed anything they could find and brought it over to Hotch who then applied to Reid in an effort to stop the bleeding.

"Where is the damn ambulance!" Hotch said frustrated

"Its coming down the road I can hear the sirens." JJ said

"I should have known who it was. This is my fault he's in this state." Hotch said

"Aaron you can't do this now, there were many different people who wanted Reid's spot at the BAU." Rossi said

"I just feel responsible for him even though he's not on the team anymore." Hotch said

"I know and we can have a sit down chat with him when he's ready." Rossi said

The paramedics came running down the stairs and pushed Hotch and Rossi out of the way so they could stabilize him and transport him to the hospital. The agents secured the crime scene and then made there way down to the small local hospital. Once there they went to the waiting room and all drank copious amounts of horrible coffee just waiting for the doctor to come in and tell them how Spencer was doing. The silence was broken by Hotch's cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" Hotch said

"Agent Hotchner we found Anton Keith. Bastard shot himself in the noggin." The Sheriff said

"Thankyou for the update." Hotch said ending the call

Hotch stood up in front of his team to get their attention.

"Anton Keith shot himself in the head and was pronounced dead." Hotch said

"Lets just hope Spencer is okay." Emily said

Before Hotch had a chance to sit back down a doctor came into the waiting room.

"Is there an Agent Hotchner here?" the doctor asked

"That would be me and you can speak freely in front of my team." Hotch said

"I'm Dr. Way and normally I wouldn't even be talking to you but Spencer's emergency contact is out of town for the night. Spencer made it through surgery and is now in recovery, you may see him now but nobody is to stay over night unless Spencer requests it." Dr. Way said

Hotch nodded and followed Dr. Way to Spencer's room where they all piled in.

"Thanks for saving me." Reid said from behind a textbook

"How do you even have the strength to read right now?" Hotch asked

"As you may have heard I am a teacher and I have lessons to prepare for." Reid said highlighting some text

"But how did it even get here?" Hotch asked

"In case you haven't noticed I teach human anatomy, and this is a hospital. All I did was ask if I could have a textbook and a highlighter." Spencer said

"Are you in pain?" JJ asked

"I wouldn't imagine you'd understand." Spencer said coldly

"Look I am sorry for earlier and if you don't want me here then I'll leave its up to you." JJ said

"I just don't appreciate being yelled at in my place of employment." Reid said

"Its just been a lot okay." JJ said

"I would like some privacy if that's alright, I need my sleep." Reid said

The team left without another word spoken Reid needed them out as soon as possible because he didn't know how long he could hold it together. Once He was sure they were all out he turned on his side wincing, once he was on his side he let the tears flow freely.

"Oh Lis. What am I going to do without you?" Reid asked but no response was given

 _ **Let's do the time warp againnnn…**_ **2 Weeks later**

Garcia had gotten some time off from the BAU so she could stay with Spencer and make sure he was doing alright. Well at least that's what she told Hotch when she requested the time off. It was 4:00 pm and she was expecting Spencer to come through the door any minute. She liked it when he came home and told her about his teachings. But when Spencer came through the door at 4:15 pm holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Spencer handed them to her and then went into the kitchen to grab a vase.

"Spencer these are absolutely beautiful and they smell amazing." Garcia said

"I thought you'd love them." Spencer said

Spencer turned around with a vase filled with water and Garcia put them in and made sure they looked good.

"I have something else for you. Let me get it, I'll be right back." Spencer said running outside

Spencer ran to his scooter and opened the case on the left side and grabbed the bag before running back up the steps and into his house.

"Here." Spencer said giving Garcia the bag

Garcia put her hand into the bag and grabbed the item bringing it back out and she couldn't contain the huge smile when she saw what it was. It was a brilliant pink dress with lace detailing and cap sleeves, the exact dress she had been looking at online but couldn't afford.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date?" Spencer asked nervously

"Yes of course. But Spence how were you able to afford this?" Garcia asked

"I have a few friends at the FBI who were willing to help." Reid said with a smile

"I'm glad you guys made up." Garcia said

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

And next chapter will be the date.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone!

Time for the date chapter!

Also a bit of time jump in this chapter.

Just FYI I got the menu items from the Keg's website.

PEPPERCORN NEW YORK - New York striploin coated with black peppercorns and creamy peppercorn sauce.

BLEU CHEESE FILET - Our filet mignon wrapped in applewood smoked bacon, covered with a Bleu cheese crust, and finished with roasted garlic cloves.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Reid had his dress shirt and slacks on and Garcia was in her new dress.

"You ready to go to the restaurant?" Spencer asked

"Oh yes I am." Garcia said excitedly

They went out and Spencer handed Garcia a helmet and then they got on Spencer's scooter and headed towards the restaurant. It was a small town but they did have one very nice restaurant and that was the restaurant of choice for tonight's date. They pulled up and Spencer put his and Garcia's helmets away before taking her hand and walking into the restaurant. The waiter knew Spencer and seated him without even asking. He gave them each a menu and per Spencer's request a bottle of Woodbridge Merlot. Garcia decided on the Bleu Cheese Filet and Spencer decided on the Peppercorn New York and for dessert they decided to share a piece of cheesecake.

The waiter returned with the merlot pouring them each a glass and leaving the bottle on the table. Spencer and Garcia each ordered and then started talking when the waiter left.

"So how is this going to work? I mean you have the FBI to return to in Virginia." Spencer asked

"Well, boy genius I took the liberty of putting in my resignation and then taking the position of computer science at the local high school. I can bring some needed information to these children." Garcia said

"Garcia that's amazing!" Spencer said excitedly

"Just because I'm curious and I don't mean to case any heartbreak but would you want children?" Garcia asked

"I've been thinking about it for a while now and I think that I would love to have some little geniuses." Spencer said

"I'm not talking tonight or anything I was just wondering for the future." Garcia said

"Whenever you're ready I'm ready." Spencer said

"Maybe we should wait a bit." Garcia said with a little chuckle

"Can you imagine having little ones? Not to mention them being ours. You could teach them everything about computers and I can do sciences and maths." Spencer said smile across his face

 **1 Hour Later**

Spencer and Garcia had finished their dinner and were just finishing up dessert, they were now one of the only ones left so once they finished and payed they went for a drive on Spencer's scooter.

"Where are you taking me?" Garcia asked

"You'll see." Spencer said accelerating

Spencer was heading for the Fort Deer Recreation and Landing Area; it was a nice place for a stroll and Spencer frequented here when he had just started teaching. Spencer pulled into the parking lot and got off grabbing his and Garcia's helmets and putting them away.

"Come down this way." Spencer said pointing to the path

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Garcia said with a smile

Garcia and Spencer walked down the path towards the waters edge and Garcia ran her hand through the nice cool water before Spencer was almost dragging her back the way they came. This time Spencer was dragging Garcia to the open baseball field bleachers and then laid down and pointed up. Garcia had never seen the stars so bright in her life. Her and Spencer laid there for an hour before driving back home. That night as you can expect ended with gasps and 2 sweaty people.

 **1 Year and 2 months later**

Garcia was in her classroom getting all the computers started up and putting some of the lesson on the chalk board. She heard a knock at the door so she went over to see who it was, Garcia opened the door and there stood Andrew.

"Morning Andrew bright and early as ever." Garcia said ushering him in

"Thanks Ms. Garcia. Can I ask you a question Ms. Garcia?" Andrew asked

"Sure thing." Garcia said with a smile

"How did you get into the FBI?" Andrew asked

"Its early enough to get the full story so here it goes. When I was young my parents died in a car crash coming to get me from a sleepover that I didn't want to stay at. This of course was quite horrific and I started to teach myself how to hack among other things. I was working with a man who liked to be controlling and so I let myself get caught when I was hacking a website. Then I was brought to the FBI for questioning and I was told I had 2 options. Option 1 was to work for the FBI as a tech analyst and option 2 was to go to prison. I chose the first option and I made some wonderful friends and I helped save a lot of lives. Why do you ask?" Garcia explained

"I was thinking of joining and be a tech analyst like you were." Andrew said

"Well I am sure Mr. Reid and I would be able to help." Garcia said smiling

"I can't thank you and Mr. Reid enough Ms. Garcia. I don't think I would have graduated had you not shown up." Andrew said

"We are just glad we could help. You've got quite the noggin kiddo. Are you still joining us for dinner tonight?" Garcia asked

"About that. I was wondering if my parents would be able to come, they want to meet you and thank you for all you've done." Andrew said

"I'd love to meet your parents too. 5:00 still work for you?" Garcia asked

"Yep, I will let them know when I get home." Andrew said

Garcia nodded and then the bell rang and the class filled up. Garcia turned to the class and suddenly the lesson she had planed went out the window and she came up with something fun on the spot.

"We were going to cover Information Storage but I have decided to wait till tomorrow for that. Andrew here gave me quite the idea. Who here has heard of hacking?" Garcia asked

The entire class put up their hands and this made Garcia smile and get quite excited about the lesson they wouldn't forget.

"Okay on my laptop I created a simulation program, I will make it available to all of you on the server and I will walk you through how to hack into it. Sound like a plan?" Garcia explained

The class nodded and logged onto the computers and hooked up to the server Garcia had hooked up.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

 **Had to cut it off here because I have a pile of homework to do but get ready for 2 special announcements next chapter!**

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everybody!

Back again!

Sorry about the wait.

To address the Mr. / Dr. I put it as Mr. because I thought that Spencer would have let Andrew chose what he was most comfortable with. Spencer doesn't have to poove his age here like he did with the BAU.

As I promised about 6 years ago with my last update, there will be 2 special announcements in this chapter.

Garcia looked at the clock as she was finishing up dinner and noticed that it was almost 5:00 pm when Andrew and his family were coming over for dinner.

"Spencer, put away your marking and come set the table." Garcia yelled upstairs

"Coming!" Spencer yelled back

Spencer set down his marking and felt the square bulge in his left pants pocket, he was going to propose and he wanted Andrew to witness since he had become such a big part of their lives. He took a deep breath and walked downstairs and set the table, hands subtlety shaking. A few minutes later a knock came at the door and then the door opened. Andrew was told he was allowed to just come in as long as he knocked first.

"Hey Andrew! We're in the kitchen." Spencer said

Andrew came in and set a brown paper bag down on the dining table, his parents came in behind him and stood awkwardly behind him.

"It's so nice to finally meet you two! Please, make yourselves at home. I'm Penelope but you can just call me Garcia, this here is Spencer or Reid. Whatever you prefer." Garcia said

"I would like to start off with saying thanks, a million times thanks. You have helped Andrew in so many ways that we are unable to. He is doing so well in school now, I have both of you to thank for that. I'm Mason and my wife is Ava." Mason said

"He has quite the noggin on him, we love having him over. You raised quite the kid." Spencer said

"Is there anyway we could repay you?" Ava asked

"I wouldn't dream of it. It has been our pleasure, anyway we can help were glad to." Garcia said

"He always comes home from school with stories about his different classes and what he has been learning. He used to come home and it was a struggle to get a word out from him about school, homework was a whole other battle. You really have helped and saved us, we will never be able to thank you enough." Mason said

"No need to even think about thanking us, we did it because we love our students and we want them all to succeed." Spencer said

"Supper's ready all! Come take a seat." Garcia said

Garcia brought over the spaghetti noodles and homemade sauce and started doling it out to everybody.

"We brought some wine over, its nothing fancy." Mason said

"It's lovely. Well drink just about anything." Garcia said pouring the wine

Garcia, Spencer, Andrew, Ava and Mason ate and chatted about the town, school and the amazing food Garcia had cooked up. When the night was coming to a close Spencer stood up grabbing the square box from his pocket and got down on one knee facing Garcia.

"Penelope Garcia, you are the love of my life and you have been there for me through think and thin. Would you do me the honour of marrying me?" Spencer asked

"Oh my God! Spencer yes!" Garcia jumped up after Spencer put the modest ring on her finger

Garcia kissed Reid and then hugged him before turning to the rest of the table to see them clapping and cheering.

"Well, umm. Since you have quite the announcement I would like to share my own announcement. Spencer, I'm pregnant." Garcia said

"Oh my God Garcia, that's amazing news." Spencer said

"Congratulations to the both of you." Mason said

"That was quite the dinner." Ava said

"C-can you excuse me for a second. I'll b-be right back." Spencer said hurrying off to the upstairs bedroom.

"Is Mr. Reid alright?" Andrew asked

"I don't know if he told you this but Spencer was engaged before me and she was pregnant with their first child. She was crossing the road when she got hit by a vehicle and her and the baby died. This is just a lot to take in, so he just needs a minute to compose himself." Garcia explained

"Andrew hun. Why don't we go home and we'll come back another time?" Ava said

Andrew nodded and went to get his shoes on.

"Thankyou for the wonderful dinner. It was fun and it was really nice to meet you and Spencer." Ava said

"It was wonderful meeting you; as Andrew is you're always allowed in. Andrew knows where the spare key is." Garcia said

Mason, Ava and Andrew left and Garcia almost at a run went up stairs to their bedroom. She noticed that Spence wasn't sitting on the bed nor was he in the bathroom. So, she went into the walk-in closet and found him looking through old photos of him and his fiancée.

"I shouldn't have said that in front of them." Garcia said sitting down beside Spencer

"No, it's alright. I'm going to have to get over this at some point." Spencer said

"Losing people like that isn't something you just 'get over.'" Garcia said

"I thought I had this tucked away. I have had this ring in my pocket for 2 weeks now. Every time I wanted to propose she would pop into my head and I was too scared to do it. I knew if I announced that I had something to say I would do it." Spencer said

"Well, I for one am glad that you popped the question. The ring is absolutely stunning." Garcia said

"It was hers. We picked it out together and it meant so much to us that I wanted it to me so much to you also." Spencer said


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everybody!

As planned you wont have to wait months for another Jar of Hearts chapter. See, I'm getting back on the horse.

Also, still not a doctor. Information read here is from WEBMD and talking to my neighbour and my Mum.

I would say graphic but I can't exactly write graphic because it makes me nauseous. Sorry to anyone who was hoping for that, no dice.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"I shouldn't have said that in front of them." Garcia said sitting down beside Spencer

"No, it's alright. I'm going to have to get over this at some point." Spencer said

"Losing people like that isn't something you just 'get over.'" Garcia said

"I thought I had this tucked away. I have had this ring in my pocket for 2 weeks now. Every time I wanted to propose she would pop into my head and I was too scared to do it. I knew if I announced that I had something to say I would do it." Spencer said

"Well, I for one am glad that you popped the question. The ring is absolutely stunning." Garcia said

"It was hers. We picked it out together and it meant so much to us that I wanted it to me so much to you also." Spencer said

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

 ***LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN***

Spencer is in the kitchen and he can hear Garcia in the upstairs bathroom being sick. Her morning sickness had become really bad these past few weeks as she went further and further beyond her due date. Spencer was whipping up her favourite thing lately which was fresh fruit and multigrain cheerios. Spencer was just about to bring it up when he heard the scream come from upstairs.

"SPENCER! I'TS COMING!" Garcia yelled down the stairs

"Coming!" Spencer yelled

When Spencer got upstairs Garcia was laying on her back on the bathroom floor with the baby already crowning.

"I would ask you to get in the tub but I don't seem to think that's an option at the moment." Spencer said

"Ha-ha. Wet wash cloth please." Garcia asked

Spencer got Garcia a wet washcloth and then grabbed a crap load of towels and put 2 under Garcia's head and got a bowl of water before asking Garcia if she was ready.

"You ready to push?" Spencer asked

"Well I don't exactly have the option of pushing it back in now do I?" Garcia asked

"Then push if you're going to be so sarcastic." Spencer said flashing Garcia a smile

Garcia pushed and emitted a yell/scream that Spencer won't soon forget.

"Okay one more and we will have our kid. Ready baby?" Spencer asked

Garcia nodded before pushing and felt a huge release as Reid put the baby in a towel on Garcia's chest. Reid then turned around and grabbed the medical kit that Spencer put together when he heard that Garcia was pregnant. He grabbed the scissors and wiped them down to get them as clean as he could before cutting the umbilical cord. Once he cut the umbilical cord, Spencer delivered the placenta and called 911. Spencer did everything the textbooks said but there was more bleeding then there was supposed to be. He didn't say anything to Garcia because he didn't want to worry her, but he was reeking of nervousness.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Garcia asked

"She's stunning." Spencer said

"How's Diana?" Garcia asked

"I couldn't think of anything better. I love it." Spencer said

We need to get downstairs and although I know you would like to carry me Mr. scrawny, I don't think that's the best idea. Spencer laughed and helped Garcia slowly but surly make it downstairs. With in 2 minutes of getting down the stairs the ambulance showed up and Garcia was ushered onto a gurney and into the ambulance. Spencer was handed Diana and he got in the back as well. They raced off to the hospital and when they arrived they were raced into an examination room and everybody was getting checked out to make sure everybody was healthy.

Once it was determined that Diana was perfectly healthy Spencer was able to calm down slightly. The doctor came into the room where Spencer was rocking Diana and informed Spencer that a blood vessel has ripped during the birth and it was nothing that Spencer did to cause it. Once Garcia had gotten patched up she was brought back in.

3 hours later Garcia had woken up and was immediately asking for Diana.

"Here, ya go." Spencer said

"She's fine?" Garcia asked

"Completely healthy. The doctors said you can be released tomorrow as long as all is well tonight into tomorrow morning." Spencer explained

"I'm glad we already have everything ready in the nursery. I was freaking out a little." Garcia admitted

"We would have figured it out whether she had been early or on time. Life has been pretty nice to us lately."

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

That's it for today. Sorry its shorter than usual, really bust at the moment.


End file.
